A Life Outside The Clans
by Shad0wSt0rm
Summary: Not just Clan Life wanders around you, there are Rouges too. Read how this gang of rouges team up together to be the best of the best, read how they fulfill their wants in becoming the best cats to have ever existed! Find out if their dream will come true as soon you read...
1. Prolouge

** Prolouge**

Dash zoomed through the forest, his mind whirled as he chased the mouse in front of him. He stopped as it fell, cornered against a wall of a house in two-leg place. Dash crawled toward it, his paws swiping the ground as if it were the mouse already. He leaped at once but was thrown back by something unexpected, he got to his paws; shoulders aching. "Who are you?" He hissed, his gaze darting around the lane. A voice snickered, "Your in Dark Alley, you stupid cat." it retorted. Dash traced the sound, finally locating it. He snarled, leaping onto it and holding it down "What do you want?" He spat, knowing that the mouse had scurried away by now. The cat under him batted him away, "I'm Tooth." he replied and stepped back. Two more shadows appeared beside the cat, "This is Claw, and thats Ice. You have entered my leaders territory." Dash cocked his head, he didn't know anything about a Clan around here. He shrugged, "Okay, i'll get going." He turned to leave when Ice called from behind him, "Wait!" She mewed and raced over "Please, can we come with you? These cats are ruthless, they care for nothing but blood and bones that build up their nest. They would have already killed you if it weren't for us being on duty, please, i dont want to live in this wretched place. I dont want to live where i can easily get killed for something i do wrong." Ice mewed, her gaze lifting to him; she shook her golden pelt. The other cats slowly stalked up to him, "We need to leave now. Please, she's right. I do not want to kill or watch another cat get killed for as long as i don't have too." Claw murmured. Dash sighed, then nodded and began padding out of the Dark Alley.  
As they walked farther on they heard a cry for help, Dash raced forward; His ears pricked and is hair standing on end. Claw padded forward and to his side, a she-cat, about their age, was cowering at a bush. A badger loomed over her, Tooth struck forward first. He leaped onto the badgers large head and tore at its muzzle, Dash joined in, clawing at its flank. Claw guided the hurt and battered she-cat away and to safety, soon after he joined in. Dash felt pain sear through his side and he fell to the ground, his body aching and bloody he leaped back up. "Over there!" He yowled, pointing to a lane of bushes, the cats nodded, including the hurt she-cat, and they pounced into the bush; the twigs scratching his body. He fell inside of the lane, his muzzle dripped with blood and his sides were scratched and torn; blood pooled to the ground from the five cats.  
"Thank you," the she-cat panted, "Thank you for saving me, I'm Speda, its very nice to meet you all." Speda meowed and flopped to the ground, Dash's flank heaved and all the power he had left in him was a nod. "I'm Dash, thats Tooth, Claw and Ice." he gestured with his head to the other three cats, Ice stepped towards Dash, "Can i travel with you, Dash, please!" She begged, Tooth nodded, Claw shrugged then nodded and Speda nodded briskly. Dash cocked his head, "I guess so, okay. But if you do, we are changing all of your names, just so the three of you dont get found." The three cats from the clan nodded, Dash forced himself to his paws, "Tooth, you will be Panther." he began, "Claw, you will be Lion. Ice, you will be Cougar. And Speda, you will be Cheetah." he stepped back, "What about you?" Cheetah asked, "And why do i get a name as well?" Dash sat down, "You'll get a name because this is how we start fresh." he merowed,

"And my name, will be," He puffed out his chest,

_"Tiger." _

* * *

**Yay! Done the prolouge :D, now onto the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hiya, i'm writing this story for the bestest forum in the world:**

***Drumroll***

**TreeClan, FieldClan, LakeClan, CaveClan RP!**

**If your reading this please check it out! :D**

**And by the way, i named the rouges after Wild Cats lol; they aren't actually wild cats though so :P**

* * *

****Tiger strode among the ferns, his stomach grumbling. Lion, Panther, Cougar and Cheetah raced after him. Tiger heard Cheetah hiss and the sound of a twig broke behind him, Panther whipped around "Dont be so clumsy, Cheetah!" He spat at his littermate and continued walking after Tiger. Tiger sighed when he heard the scowl but didn't say a word, his muscles tensing as he felt the bushes closing in on him. He gazed around, looking for some way to escape the dead end. Both sides captured the cats and he heard Cougar gasp, _If we leave the way we came, wouldn't it hurt us? _He thought to himself, thinking back to when they had raced in after being chased by a badger. His fur still shown marks from the tearing of the bushes on his fur, Lion growled and slunk through the other cats. He stretched himself to get by Tiger and glanced around. Lion began walking forward when his paw slipped on some leaves and a hole was parted in the ground. Tiger heard Lion yowl as he struck to the ground, Cougar charged up and reached her paw into the ground desperately. Tiger pushed Cougar back and away from the edge of the hole, he reached in. His paw grasping some fur, he gripped it tightly and tried hauling Lion out from the ground. The ground shook and he tensed, suddenly the ground under him gave out and he dropped. Slumping to the ground beside Lion, he turned to see Lion's gaze wandering the room. "This place is pretty neat, it could be a den." Lion meowed and padded around, inspecting the tunnel. Tiger ignored the tom and gazed back up, Cheetah gazed anxiously into the hole; her muzzle sticking into the den. Tiger tried leaping up and clawing his way out but he winced as his front legs bent awkwardly "My legs are still aching from the badger." He hissed as pain bulged in his paw and he fell back. Panther gazed in from where he stood, "Why dont we just go in? Its not a very big jump, and there will be quite a few prey in there." He meowed, but before Tiger could protest Panther had already leaped down and was shaking the dust of his fur. He gazed back up "Come on, you two need to come down as well." Panther mewed to the others, Cougar nodded and dropped into the down with a swift huff.  
Tiger rolled his eyes at Panther's instructing words, then gazed back up. "Come on Cheetah," he gestured with his head for her to leap down, Cheetah hesitated before closing her eyes and pouncing down. She landed on the ground and purred with delight, seeming to be happy to have finished with the jump.  
Tiger gazed around "Lion?" He called, he heard the sound of paw steps near him and he spun towards it. Lion trudged in breathless, though in his mouth he held a minnow "Look what i caught." he smiled and dropped the slippery fish to the ground, it flopped on the ground for a moment before it only flicked its tail and went flat. Cougar purred "Good job! Where'd you catch it?" she asked, cocking her head. Lion puffed out his chest "By the lake over there, its at the very end of one of the tunnels." He mewed, "I'll show you, come on!" And with that Lion and Cougar sped off to the lake to hunt more.  
Tiger scented something familiar, he turned to Panther "Make a few nests, And Cheetah, take some leaves and place them on the ground to make a nest for the food." Cheetah cocked her head "To keep it from dirt." Panther grunted and raced off to collect the bedding, Cheetah on his tail. Tiger padded away after the scent, stopping when it neared. He heard squeaking from a nearby hole and shoved his paw inside it, feeling fur and a scaly tail on his paw. He grinned and swiped ferociously at the creature, he heard a flood of tiny patters of mice paw steps and felt more trapping his paw. He hissed softly before sticking his other paw inside the hole and batting out a couple mice, he dropped them outside the hole. Satisfied with his catch and triumphantly carried back four mice that dangled from his mouth, he felt their tiny body's convulse and the eyes dulled and he knew he had killed these mice. Though happy to have known where to look for prey when he was hungry now.  
Panther was continuing to set up the nests as he returned, the pile of leaves that made up the spot for kill in the middle of the nests. The fish already laid on top of it, he dropped the mice on the nest before sitting down to groom his pelt.  
Lion and Cougar returned carrying a couple fish, dropping it on the nest as well. Cougar lifted her gaze to Tiger, then to the others. "Since we all just met a quarter moon ago, and we decided to live together, should we decide on a Leader? Someone who can help us with decisions?" She asked. Panther nodded, "If someone could step forward, we can do a vote." he meowed. Tiger hesitated before stepping up "I will." He mewed and raised his head. Lion stepped forward as well, "I would like to, too." he dipped his head, "Me too." Cougar meowed and began clawing the marks, _T_, _L_ and _C_ into the ground. Panther gathered five rocks and placed them on the ground, one beside everyone. He stepped up first and placed his rock on Lion's spot, Lion puffed out his chest proudly and nudged his rock into Tiger's spot, Cougar then padded forward and placed her rock on Tiger's spot. Tiger then stepped forward and tossed his rock onto Lion's spot as well as Cheetah who dropped the rock in Tiger's lane.  
Panther gazed at the rocks and counted them up before padding over to Tiger "Tiger is now Leader," he smiled and backed up. Tiger turned to the others, "Okay, well since i'm Leader i wanted to suggest something. Cougar, Lion, can you two be Fishers? And me, Panther and Cheetah will be Hunters?" he asked, the two nodded. Tiger beamed and padded to his nest and lay down, Panther padded beside him, "This does not change the fact that we are rouges." He muttered. Tiger sighed, "It doesn't matter, we have eachother." He smiled, then grabbed a fish off the pile and bit down into it. It wasn't so bad but not as good as a land animal, he finished it up though and rested his head on his paws. _I'm their Leader, they look up to me.  
_Thoughts whirled in his head, _And i'll be the best Leader i can be._

* * *

**Thats it for Chapter one c: i hope you guys like it if you ****_are_**** actually reading this, lol.  
I'll try to get Chapter two up by tomorrow, buh byes now! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Tiger padded around the tunnel, his leg ached less now but he chose for his Pack to stay inside the tunnel. Shelter circled around them, with prey scavenging back and forth through the den. What more could they ask for?  
He shuffled his paws on the ground, deciding he would check out the area. He turned back, "Panther, Cheetah, come." He beckoned as they trudged towards him, "We are going to explore the tunnels."  
The cats nodded and strode after him as they checked out the different areas, two ended with an open lake, along with quite a few with separate holes that led to different prey. Some just became dead ends.  
Tiger puffed out his fur, he padded over to the side of the lake and sat down, his gaze wandering into the water. _How long does the ground reach for this lake? Would it drown a cat? _He shrugged and continued watching with intent eyes, he then noticed a fish and his paw soared into the water trying to scoop it up. He struggled to grab it but the fish only fidgeted in his paws before flailing around and swimming away, Tiger hissed under his breath.  
Suddenly his back paw slipped on a couple pebbles that littered the ground and he dropped into the lake. Panther dashed forward, the toms arm reached out to grab Tiger but he couldn't reach him. "Help!" Tiger shrieked, he heard Cheetah yowling for one of the Fishers to come but his body floated to the side of the lake. He flailed his paws helplessly, "He-" he began to cry out but water flooded his mouth and he snapped it closed, he felt water reach his shoulders as he began sinking. _Oh no! Help!_  
He forced his eyes shut and water swam into his mouth once more, he coughed before sinking lower. _This cant be the end! No!_  
He felt his lungs fill with water and darkness edged his vision, fish swam under his paws but he couldn't do anything. He heard the desperate cries for help from shore and suddenly the water gulped him up.  
Then the whole world went black.

***

"Tiger? Tiger, please dont leave us!"  
Tiger twisted around in his spot, his eyes flew open, "I didn't drown?" he gasped, Cheetah who stood over him nodded, "Cougar got back from fishing at the other lake early and dived in to rescue you. You were lucky she came in time." the she-cat mewed, he stared into her eyes for a moment; there gaze locked on one another.  
Tiger forced himself to look away, he then turned back but was staring at the walls of the tunnel. "Thank you, for helping out." he murmured. Cheetah nodded, "Dont mention it." She mewed coolly and turned away, "Its about time you picked a successor," she pointed out, Tiger sighed, he had not thought about this.  
"I'll call up a meeting when i think up a cat." he replied and stared blankly at the roof of the den. Cheetah dipped her head to Tiger and sat down in her nest, "What did you do, before you were, Tiger" She asked, Tiger smiled, "I was a lone cat, never to talk with anyone but my family. Until they left, went out hunting, they never returned. Till one moment in my life did i realize how stupid i was, i thought they would come back for me. But who was i kidding," He meowed, his reply turning into a low snarl, "They abandoned me, they thought i was worthless. Now i have no family," he muttered and turned back, "I'm so sorry, Tiger." Cheetah murmured, "I'm sorry for asking as well."  
Tiger turned back around in his nest, he smiled to her, "It is not your fault i had horrid parents." He then snorted, "Though they could barely catch a mouse." Cheetah giggled and lied down beside him, her fur brushing his, Tiger's eyes widened. Cheetah seemed to notice and backed away, "I'm sorry, i didn't thi-", "Its okay, i dont mind. You can come lie down again." He smiled, certainly amused. He saw her mouth a _Thank you_ and she crouched down next to him, he felt a slight affection for this she-cat, soon after Panther and Cougar padded back with fish in their jaws. Lion pranced after them, Tiger dipped his head to the cats. They dropped the prey at the kill pile and turned to rest at their nest, the dark night sky poured through the hole in the surface and Tiger felt tired.  
His eyes slowly drooped and a wave of sleep washed over him.  
"Good Night," he whispered to Cheetah before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Tiger blinked open his eyes, Cheetah still continued to press against his fur and he glanced to the other nests that appeared to be empty. He nosed Cheetah and she murmured something he couldn't understand. He backed out from under her head and trotted towards the scent that led to the rest of the cats of the Pack, Lion's pelt shown at the mild crack of rocks. He sat down near the tom, "Hello, Tiger." Lion meowed formally, his head stuffed in between the hole. Tiger's eyes sparkled in amusement, "What are you catching? Fleas?" He joked, Lion snorted, "Of course not, there are some mice in there. A couple lizards too but, who knows what they are. I can just smell it." Lion answered and looked up. Tiger placed a paw in the hole, he felt fur but couldn't yet grip it then a thought shot through him. "Its not worth catching," He meowed, "atleast, thats not what we _should_ be catching." his fur began to spike up.

* * *

**This feels like the proper time where the usual commercial for a movie or show would go on, i couldn't help myself I:**

***Commercials for like 5 minutes as usual XD***

* * *

****Lion's fur began to rise, "What do you mean?" he asked, his voice at the verge of a growl. "There's something else out there, in this cave, those mice, i could feel them. But wouldn't they have run? Or bit me? Scratched even? How is it possible i reached them without them flinching, and even the body was cold." he murmured, "Something killed it, its not the normal disease." Lion snorted, "Snakes? There are tons around here." Tiger shook his head, "This was different. Trust me," Tiger gazed back in the hole, "Its dangerous here, no cat will enter; okay? Put a couple rocks in a row here so no one gets near it." Lion nodded and began gathering rocks, Tiger padded away. He saw Cougar fishing, he called her over, "Dont fish for a bit. We have enough prey as it is." He told her, Cougar cocked her head but didn't ask, just followed him back to the others. Panther lay in his nest, grooming his fur. Cheetah was staring outside at the cloudy sky, thunder sounded and patters sounded from above them, Cheetah continued gazing out even though water dappled on her pelt. Tiger smiled softly before turning away, he sat down on his nest and began resting. He wondered why Lion was taking so long, it isn't _that_ hard to gather rocks and place them around the hole.  
He shrugged and gazed around, nothing shown through the darkness of the Tunnel, only when they reached this spot with the open hole. He thought back to his life with his family, why should he care for them, they left him. Alone. Starving, left him to die.  
Suddenly a loud yowl broke into his thoughts, _Lion!_ He sped towards the noise and saw his friend on the ground. Strange noises coming from him, he seemed to be choking as his body convulsed over and over again; his whole body shook and repeated convulsing. Foam beginning to appear at the toms mouth.  
He began trying to figure out what happened, _The thing from before!_ He thought, Cheetah rushed forward and began curing him how ever she could, _Please save him! He's been such a good friend, Dont go!_ His body convulsed once more and then stopped, nothing more came from him, "Is he dead?" He asked Cheetah, she met his gaze, "He's-

* * *

**HAHAHA! Cliff hanger! WOot**

**YAY,**


	5. Chapter 4

"He's very sick, i don't know what hit him but its something bad." She meows to Tiger, he grimaces, not liking the sound of that. "What does that mean?" He asked, his eyes narrowing, "Well, look here." She meowed, nudging Lion to flip over. On his back a small couple of dots appeared, in a line, "I don't know what did that, though i think it was a snake but, who knows." Tiger grimaces, "I'm gonna go check it out," He murmurs and turns to where Lion was hit, "I'll come with you," Cheetah mewed and began padding over to him, "No." Tiger hissed, more anger in his tone then he wanted. "Watch Lion, Panther, come." Tiger finished off coolly, he noticed hurt in Cheetah's gaze but she shook it off and turned away. Tiger turned and padded away, he saw the one rock had not been placed and Lion's body marks spread across the ground. Panther stepped forward, "Be careful." Tiger warned, Panther nodded and gazed at the hole; Slicing marks shown in the sand beside it, "Do you think it was something dangerous?" Panther asked, Tiger scoffed, "Of course it think so, atleast, by the looks of it." Panther stared at his paws, seeming to be embarrassed. Tiger noticed something moving in the hole, it made a low hissing sound and leaped out at Panther. Before Tiger could warn Panther, an image shown before him and pushed Panther away. Another image swept a paw at the creature and sent it flying away, then tackled it powerfully.

Tiger's eyes widened, "Panther? Are you okay?" He asked as the image backed up and off him. The creature had long slunk away and the other shadow padded towards them, Tiger backed up, "Who are you?" Panther hissed. The images stepped forward, where the sun glowed off their pelts, _two other cats._ "I'm Fire," The tom with blazing fiery fur meowed, his pelt glowed and stars showed on his pelt, "I'm Shadowpaw." The she-cat with black fur and red paws dipped her head "And who are you?" She asked. Tiger exchanged a glance with Panther, "I'm Tiger and this is my Packmate, Panther." He gestured with his head to the tom beside him.  
The cats nodded, turning away, "I should head back home." He heard Shadowpaw mew to the tom. Tiger jolted forward, "May i come with you?" He asked, his eyes widening, "No Tiger! We need you!" Panther shouted from behind him. Tiger turned, "I just want to see where this cat lives, thats all." He told Panther, Panther sighed and nodded, before turning and padding back to their nest area.

Shadowpaw turned to him, "Um, i guess. But you can't be seen, okay?" She told him, concern flashing in her eyes, he could tell this cat did not like battles. "Of course." Tiger meowed, Shadowpaw then turned and leapt out the tunnels and into a cave, climbing up a cliff and wandering away into a Field area; "Bye Fire!" She called back to the tom before dashing into her Camp site. He heard Fire call to her and he sped off after the younger she-cat.

Shadowpaw halted as she neared the clearing, "You stay here, don't come in. Just wait by the bushes," She shoved him into a bush where he could see Camp, she then turned and padded into her Camp. Stopping at a den and glancing inside, "Hello Rainpaw, Adderpaw." He heard her greet two other cats, after quite a while she walked out, he could see hurt in her eyes in wondered why. But didn't bother ask. He continued watching for a while, then saw that a she-cat limped out a den, a tom greeting her; he guessed it were Rainpaw and Adderpaw.  
He saw Shadowpaw watching from another den, he could still see the hurt blaze through her eyes and he cocked his head. She got to her paws and padded away to a tom, who nodded to her, "Thank you Flightstar." She dipped her head to him before racing over to Tiger. "Why are you sad?" Tiger asked, "I don't want to talk about it." She flashed back, Tiger winced. She glanced back up, "Sorry, i'm just not very happy about whats going on right now. I'm gonna go." She turned from him and stormed to where the cave was, he heard a couple pebbles splash the flowing water before he turned back to the green prickly bush. _What was wrong? _He gazed back at the two cats who were playing games with eachother. Tiger shrugged and circled into a ball, falling asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 5

Tiger blinked open his eyes, he glanced up, expecting to see darkness enfold over him; but it didn't. He got to his paws, remembering what he was doing out here and padded away, only to find Shadowpaw under a bush, her fur swaying in the wind. He gazed back around, seeing Rainpaw and Adderpaw playing together down a slope, he purred, they were nice friends; maybe mates when the time comes. He noticed Shadowpaw's gaze traveled to watch Adderpaw's and Tiger winced, backing away from the she-cat. He was so confused, what was going on? Puffing out his ruffled fur he darted out of Camp and down into the cave where he lived. Hearing Adderpaw leave and Rainpaw talk to Shadowpaw close behind.

He slinked into the tunnels and back to the Nesting area, he settled down on his nest, seeing Cheetah near him. She sits down beside him, "I was so worried! I didn't know where you left, i got so scared!" Cheetah rambled on, Tiger licked her ear, "I'm all right, you can see that." He smirked and rested his head back down on his nest, she snuggled closer to him, her fur brushing his. "I have every right to worry for you." She murmured, Tiger purred, "Of course, every right." He rests his head on hers, _Do i like her? Or is this another feeling i have inside me? Is it, _He shivered violently _LOVE? OH NO! _He gagged, he had always promised himself he would never love, it was just too; complicated and if something happened to her he would be sad or have any emotion that would trouble him. He sighed, nothing could torment that feeling inside him now, he just had to live with it. He continued gazing around, hearing paw steps emerge from the bracken, "Hello Tiger, nice to see you back." Panther greeted him with a brisk dip of a head, Tiger did the same, though not dipping his head so much. He shrugged at the toms genuine greeting and turned away, he noticed Lion basking in the sunlight under the hole. Cheetah glanced up, "Lion seems to be recovered already, he's a strong cat, never seen one like him." She smirks sheepishly. A memory hit him with a pang and he jolted to his paws, leaping up onto the jagged rock that stuck out of the ground. "Cats of the minor Pack, we still have to appoint a successor, due to the lack of paws that remain in here. If something goes wrong, not enough cats can fix the problem so not all of us can be saved from something horrid." His eyes darken but he shook it away, "I have thought long and hard on this, my mind still whirls with names but i have chosen one."

His gaze wandered across the cats, scanning each one with thoughts popping in and out his head, _I have decided, i will stick to my decision. _He stood up straighter, "I have decided,

From now till i have gone

I will appoint this noble strong Cat as my successor

Lion.

May you stand tall and proud from this happening." Tiger smiled at the tom, he got to his paws and padded over, though wincing every couple paw steps. He stopped near Tiger and dipped his head to the tom, "Thank you Tiger, i will try my best to help out any way i can." Lion smiled and turned away, and down the rock.  
Tiger stepped off _Jagged Peak_ and back to Cheetah, she seemed to be gazing down at her belly. He cocked his head, she seemed to notice because she then stopped and her gaze moved elsewhere. He shrugged and sat down beside her, grooming his fur, "What do you think of the new Successor?" He asked, hoping she would be fairly happy with his choice.  
Cheetah smiles, "I think you picked the correct cat." She then turned instantly back to her belly and began nosing it.  
Tiger smiled, he didn't know why she was doing so to her stomach but continued to pay no attention to it, she seemed fine anyways.

He got to his paws and padded over to Panther, "Can you go with Lion to hunt for a bit?" The tom nodded and called for Lion. Slowly the two cats stalked away and into the shadows, Tiger turned and leaped up onto Jagged Peak. He gazed down at the cats of his Pack with delight,

_We are strong,_

_We are loyal,_

_ We are proud to be the Pack we are._


	7. Chapter 6

**A Couple Months Later**

Tiger awoke with a yawn, he nuzzled Cheetah "I need to get up." He whispered to her; her head hanging on his shoulder. She murmured something inaudible and twisted away, he got to his paws, pushing away softly and standing by Jagged Peak. The others stirred in their nests and stood, lifting themselves up and forcing themselves to hunt by the looks of it. Cheetah glanced up, she turned to her belly, but didn't say anything. It seemed bigger then usual, he cocked his head at her and she stiffened, biting her lip before turning away and prancing after Lion.

Tiger watched her leave, he got up and padded away as well. Strutting off into the deeper darkness, he lied down and stared into emptiness, he then turned and noticed a dead snake like creature on the ground. Dead. He shivered, though this had been the thing he was afraid of in the first place long ago when it attacked his Successor. He pawed it away and dropped it into the Lake, watching it sink down to the ground, he gazed back to the darkness; doing nothing.

After a while he decided to go hunting, stalking away he heard a rustle from a leaf pile. Leaping forward he snatched a vole and bit its neck, killing it with a snap of a neck. He turned, dropping the vole under the pile of leaves. He scampered off to the lengthened empty space, he heard a hiss and pounced, landing on a hare; the hiss must have come from something else. He shook the hare till he knew it had been killed and strode off to the vole, grabbing both and carrying them back to the Nests. Dropping it in the Prey Heap. Cheetah then padded over to him, "I need to talk to you," She murmured, He nodded and padded after her, "Yes?" He meowed, "I'm expecting your kits." She smiled sheepishly, he grinned, she smiled in return; sighing in relief. "Your happy?" She breathed, he nodded, "Of course! Its amazing." He purred and licked her ear, she purred as well, twining her tail with his. "Its actually been a while now, i was just to afraid to tell you." She murmured, "How foolish.", Tiger shook his head, "You weren't foolish, just worried at my reaction. And i don't mind what time they come, just that they come." He smiled, twining his tail with hers. She padded by his side, her fur brushing his, he continued purring louder and louder,

_I'll tell the Pack right when they return._

* * *

**That was just something quick l0l, Okay?**


	8. Chapter 7

Tiger groomed his fur, patting it down before stretching down to eat from the Prey Heap. He glanced to Cheetah, she smiled at him and returned to eating. After Tiger had finished he stood and padded to the exit of the Tunnels, gazing out into the open, he heard the water skimming over the rocks; breathing in the fresh air he leaped out and climbed up the cliff. Padding into the territory that had been called 'Fieldclan' By Shadowpaw.

He entered their Camp, a kit sat by a Queen who licked the kit clean. He stopped beside her, "Hello." He meowed, she turned to him, "Leave," She hissed and unsheathed her long thick claws. He felt frightened but did nothing, she stood up and faced him, he bristled and continued standing his ground. He noticed three cats behind the she-cat, not paying any attention to him, then suddenly something struck him to the ground. He gasped for air as claws swept his muzzle, he kicked off the cat, staring at the cats; fury blazing in his eyes. He heard someone whisper to the tom who attacked him, "Its okay Darkfeather, i know this cat," He didn't bother figure out who this was, continuing to stare into _Darkfeather's _narrowed eyes. The she-cat hissed at him, he heard a murmur behind the Queen and heard her name among the voices _Goldenfire. _He winced as blood dripped from the wound, "I'm Tiger, by the way, Have you seen Adderpaw, Rainpaw and Shadowpaw?" He asked, cocking his head. A she-cat from behind stepped forward, "Who?" another she-cat turned to Tiger, "Rainpaw and Adderpaw? You mean Rainleaf and Adderclaw? They died long ago," She stepped back, the two she-cats began talking together, he heard their names in the conversation, Riverfall and Morningfur. He stared at his paws, "Sorry for your loss." He turned to leave, Feeling cold gazes shower his back, turning back he noticed Shadowpaw among the tussocks, watching him. She turned away and padded out of Camp.

As he left Fieldclan Camp, Shadowpaw, padded over to him from a nearby bush. "Are you crazy! Why did you show yourself?!" She hissed softly to him, "Sorry, Shadowpaw. I needed to ask where they were. I haven't seen them playing in ages," Shadowpaw's eyes clouded "Rainleaf and Adderclaw died, But i don't feel like i should care much anyways. Rainleaf never seems to care," She huffed, then seemed to regret it, "I miss her so much. She was such a great sister, though we fought allot because of our own personal reasons." She slumped to the ground, "And its Shadowfrost now." She murmured, Tiger cocked his head, "Why do you change your name? Its utterly confusing." Shadowfrost snorted, "Its clan life Tiger. Now i should go, i hope to see you again." She dipped her head and bounded off. Tiger nodded and darted away back down the cliff and into the Cave, stalking away into the Tunnels and to Cheetah who sat groaning. He circled in his nest before his eyes drooped closed and he fell asleep.

"Tiger! Tiger wake up!" He heard Cheetah shriek, he jolted awake, turning to his mate. She lay on her side, panting loudly, her flank heaving. "The kits! The kits are coming!" She gasped for breath, Tiger passed her a stick and sat next to her nosing her softly. She gripped the stick in her jaws, then let out a screech before biting the stick so hard it splintered. A tom plunged out and lay next to Cheetah, Lion darted over to Cheetah as well as Panther and Cougar at his heels. They began helping as well as they could but her breathing slowly got shallower, not long after four kits had slithered out to Cheetah's side and wriggled helplessly. He nuzzled Cheetah "You did it." He purred, she smiled to him but didn't say a word, all that came out was a cough. She gasped for breath and he licked her ear, "Whats wrong Cheetah?" He asked her anxiously, she coughed her breathing slowing. "M-My time has come." her eyes slowly glazing, "No! No you cant say that! We can help you, right?" Tiger wailed, she shook her head, "I'm sorry my love. I have lost to much blood from my kitting, i am lucky to be able to talk to you right now; i will always wait for you. Someday we will venture together in the clouds, our Pack will meet again altogether sometime." She rasped, taking a deep long breath, Tiger's eyes clouded and cold hatred flashed through his body, "Why you?" He sobbed, pressing his muzzle to her fur, "I love you dearly, Tiger, but i must go now." She coughed, he sobbed louder, "I love you too." He twined his tail with hers, realizing it was lifeless at that moment. She smiled to him, "Promise me you will take care of our kits for me? I hope they wont be of so much trouble." Her eyes glinted with amusement for a moment before she coughed once more, "I Promise." He answered, closing his eyes tightly before opening them again. But she had already taken her last breath, her body lay limp, lifeless, beside him.  
He let out a loud wail, her eyes had glazed over and the kits squabbled in spot furiously, "They need milk, i am going to have Lion's kits soon, i can help." Cougar murmured and stepped to the kits, nosing them to her belly. They began to suckle. Tiger didn't bother asking when this all happened just watched his kits,

"This will be Stem," He pointed to a dark brown she-cat, "This will be Stone, Puma, and-" he stopped and gazed at the kit identical to his mate, "Cheetah." He held back a weep, forcing a smile he licked his kits heads who squealed in return before continuing to feed. At the moment there were two toms and two she-kits. He watched them with happiness, _They are perfect, just as she was._..

* * *

**I honestly dont know why i made this happen, weird...**


End file.
